Wartende Sehnsucht
by dellarfar
Summary: Schweres Schicksal, doch ein Lichtblick gibt Hoffung. Wer errät die beiden Charakter, die ein schweres Schicksal haben?


Ich spüre, die pfeifenden Winde und fühle mich verbunden, verbunden mit der einsamen Kälte, die mich Tag für Tag warten lässt.

Lässt du mich allein. Tage, Wochen und manchmal auch Monate, ist mir die Einsamkeit jedes Mal bewusst, doch lasse ich dich gehen.

Immer nimmst du mein Herz mit und ich warte. Warte auf dich und darauf, dass mein Herz es schafft dich ewig an mich zu binden.

Ich sehen hinaus, sehe auf tosende Straßen, blickte hinauf zu dem dunklen Himmel, der weint.

Oft, wenn du fort bist, regnet es, wie in meinem Herzen.

Rauschende Winde, die die Tränen des Himmels, gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschen, sie enden lassen und ich warte. Warte auf dich mein Liebster, mein Retter, mein Halt.

Gänsehaut legt sich auf meinen Körper als ich an unseren letzten Abschied denke.

Zärtlich legtest du deine Hand an meine Wange, legten sich deine so süß schmeckenden Lippen auf die meinigen. Zärtlich waren deine Worte als du mir versprachst dich zu melden und bald wieder zurück zu sein. Deine sanfte Bitte um Achtsamkeit.

Stunden wartete ich auf deinen Anruf, doch Stille war das einzige was mich erreichte.

Gedanken, der Angst, der Trauer strömten und wirbelten in meinen Kopf.

Ist es endgültig kommst du nicht mehr zurück?

Verzweifelt legen sich meine Hände gegen die kühlen Fensterscheiben.

Blicke weiter hinaus in die dunkle Ferne.

Kurz schließen sich meine Augen, als ich spüre, wie die Schwere meines Herzens immer weiter wächst und mir meinen Atmen nimmt. Spüre ich wie langsam die Kontrolle schwinde, die mein letzter Halt ist, ohne dich.

Ich lasse mich auf einen der beiden Stühle fallen und stütze meinen Kopf in meine Hände.

Spüre Tränen, die sich einen Weg über meine Wangen suchen.

Mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir, will dich berühren und deine Hände spüren. Mich einfach in deiner Stärke fühle, deinem Schutz.

Leises Seufzen, der Verzweiflung dringt aus meiner Kehle und ich zittere.

Sehe Schwärze und friere.

Denke zurück, zurück an Zeiten, in den wir vereint und zusammen waren.

Uns ein Bett teilten und ich jeden Tag beim aufwachen, in dein friedliches Gesicht blicken konnte.

Spüre noch immer deinen warmen Atmen, der meine Wange streichelte. Einer Liebkosung, deiner Hände gleich.

Meine Finger krallen sich in die holzige Stuhllehne, suchen Halt, doch hilft es mir nicht aus dem Wirbel meiner Gefühle zu gelangen.

Halt gegen die Angst, die wie eine Krankheit meine Knochen hoch gekrochen kommt, immer weiter meine Knochen zermartert und mir keine Rettung lässt. Nur du! Meine einzige Rettung, doch bist du weg, weit weg.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, das wir uns gefunden hatten.

Waren wir Feinde, Todesfeinde, doch jetzt ist meine Liebe zu dir stärker als alles andere.

Warte ich auf dich jeden Tag, jede Woche, die du von mir getrennt bist.

Ich bin stark, schon lange Zeit bin ich stark. War ich es immer.

Nur in deinen Armen kann ich schwach sein, vermisse ich es so sehr.

Wieder spüre ich aufkommende Tränen, versuche sie zu unterdrücken doch fällt es mir schwer.

Sehnsucht zieht an meinen Knochen und unruhig stehe ich auf.

Meine Hände zittern und ich setze einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf bedacht nicht um zu knicken fühle ich meine Füße wie Pudding.

Immer wieder stütze ich mich, rollen nun doch wieder Tränen, Tränen der Angst vor Einsamkeit, vor Sehnsucht.

Oft musste ich mit ansehen, wie Menschen gingen, die ich liebte, wie ich Freunde verlor und nur tatenlos zu sehen konnte.

Noch immer spüre ich, die schwere Klinge meines Katanas, spüre wie sie aus meinen Finger gleitet und ich nicht in der Lage war sie zu halten.

Jedoch spüre ich deine starken Arme, die mich davon abhielten eine Dummheit zu tun.

Aus den Gedanken der Vergangenheit flüchtend, stürze ich die Treppe hinauf und verschanze mich in deinem Arbeitszimmer.

Mit Tränen erstickten Lauten schließe ich die Tür und lehne mich dagegen.

Meine Füße geben nach und langsam rutsche ich hinab, spüre die Härte des Holzes an meinem Rücken und weine. Es zerreißt mein Herz, immer noch höre ich die Schreie, sehe die erschrocken auf gerissenen Augen meine Freunde und kann nichts tun.

Mit zitterndem Blick schaue ich auf meine Hände, die so kläglich versagt haben.

Sehe, das Blut welches an meinen Finger klebt und regelrecht zu pulsieren scheint. Zitternd schlage ich meine Hand gegen den Schrank neben mir. Spüre den Schmerz, der Sekundenschnell durch meine Glieder fährt. Kein Schrei, kein Laut. Vernehme, das leichte Knacken, als ich meine Hand erschrocken zurück ziehe.

Höre den dumpfen Aufprall der Körper, wie sie nach kurzem Flug auf dem Boden aufschellen.

Erkenne, die blutigen Lachen, die sich um die Köpfe meiner Freunde ausbreiten. Wie Flüsse einen Weg hinab suchen um weiter zu fließen.

Starre, leere Augen schauen hinauf, können nicht verstehen.

Wieder spüre ich, die starke Hand, die mein Handgelenk packt und mich zurückzieht.

Schwärze ist es, die mich einholt, als du meinen Kopf gegen deine Brust presst.

Panisch blicke ich mich um, doch nichts als Dunkelheit kreuzt meinen Blick.

Möchte schreien, doch mir scheint es als wäre jeglicher Ton aus meiner Kehle geflohen.

Wieder erhebt sich mein vor Angst zitternder Körper und mein Weg führt wieder hinab in die Küche.

Meine Hände krallen sich in das Geländer als ich versuche heil die Treppe hinunter zu gelangen.

Die kahlen, kalten Fliesen, der Küche strahlen mir hell entgegen und blenden mich.

Wieder schließen sich meine Augen und der Schmerz in meine Hand wird immer stärker. Spüre meinen Körper beben, höre meinen Atmen, der tosend aus meinem Mund springt.

Höre wieder das Pfeifen des Windes und die klagenden Worte der Toten.

Meine Hände pressen sich gegen meine Ohren, will ich es nicht hören. Nur ein leises Geräusch ist zu vernehmen, als meine Kniescheiben auf dem harten Stein aufprallen, selbst der ziehende Schmerz vergeht.

Klagende Worte, treffen mich wie Schwerter, die sich leicht in das Fleisch meines Leibes schneiden können. Spüre, die Schmerzen in meine Brust wie tausende Nadelstiche.

„Lasst mich in Frieden…..neeeeeeein…" Fast wie ein Schlag, treffen mich die lachenden Laute und prügeln mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Spüre die tiefe Schuld, die Schuld, an dem Tode meiner Freunde. Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, schmecke die salzige Flüssigkeit und bete dran zu ersticken.

Lasst mich aufwachen, lasst mich den Duft von Blumen riechen, die Freundschaft schmecken, die sich in den Räumen verteilte, als ihr noch da wart.

Meine Finger tasten nach den kalten Fliesen, suchen Halt in den schmalen Rillen.

Spüre die Kälte, die sich weiter und weiter in den kleinen Raum ausbreitet, mich von unten holt und mich hinab in die Tiefe reißt.

Höre noch immer die lachenden Stimmen, die spöttischen Rufe und kann nicht fliehen.

„Hört auf…hört auf….bitte…geht…"

Ich bin gefangen zwischen Wahnsinn und Tod.

Mit letzter Kraft drücke ich mich auf die Küchenzeile, greife nach den funkelenden Metallen.

Scharfe Spitze und glatte Seiten, spüre ich jetzt schon die Süße des Todes.

Warum bist du nicht hier.

Rette mich. Bitte hilf mir. Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann komme.

So schnell du kannst.

Es ist als wäre jegliche Kraft aus meinen Gliedern gewichen. Hart schlage ich auf dem Küchenboden auf und bleibe liegen.

Das Messer in meiner Hand ist so wohltuend.

Es scheint zu Lächeln, nur für mich.

Meine klammen Finger legen sich um den Griff meiner Rettung. Es ist als wäre mein Gehirn gänzlich abgeschaltet worden.

Ich schließe die Augen und suche nach dem rufenden Licht.

Lass das Messer hinab gleiten, schnell und unbarmherzig. Wie unendliche Sekunden scheint es mir.

Doch dann bleibt es stehen, legen sich meine Hände in wohltuende Wärme.

Weinend und zu gleich hoffend öffnen sich meine Augen, blicke ich in die dunklen meines Liebsten.

Mit rettender Hand streckte sich das Leben über mich und meine Finger klammern sich in den weichen Stoff, der Kleidung meines Gegenübers. Zärtlich ziehst du in deine Arme und wiegst mich wie ein kleines Kind zu Ruhe. Auch du weißt es, du weißt das es so nicht weiter gehen kann.

Einsame Kälte ist es, die mich in deinen wärmenden Armen gefangen lässt.

Möchte nur für dich da sein, doch kann ich es nicht.

Ist es die Schuld, die zu tief in meiner Seele sitzt, die Schuld an dem Tod meiner so geliebten Freunde.

Bitte verlass mich nicht, nicht noch mal. Bleibe bei mir.

Du mein einziger Anker des Lebens.


End file.
